Formula Cinta
by daffodila
Summary: Kesimpulan: kecepatan, panjang benda, waktu, dan massa benda bersifat relatif. "Jadi, semua yang bisa dihitung bersifat relatif, ya?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Ada yang nggak." Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. "Apa?" Sasuke menjawab, "Cinta aku pada kamu. Itu bukan relatif, tapi mutlak." Gombal alert! AU, OOC, nonbaku, fisika. Untuk yang baru selesai UN!


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: AU, OOC, gombal alay, nonbaku, semi-sci-fi untuk penjelasan tentang fisika, a lil bit humor tapi garing, kayaknya.

Untuk yang baru selesai UN. Rekan-rekan angkatan 2015, sukses semua! :D

.

.

**1\. Besaran dan Satuan**

Sasuke membuka buku rangkuman keseluruhan materi fisika yang dipelajari di SMA setelah tiba di kamarnya. Buku itu segera diletakkan di atas meja belajar. Di sampingnya, ada Sakura yang berniat belajar juga. Terkadang, belajar bersama itu bisa lebih mendongkrak daya pikir dan rasa semangat. Apalagi jika belajarnya bersama pacar. Hal ini berlaku bagi Sasuke maupun Sakura.

Sakura sedikit memundurkan tubuh agar pencahayaan ke bukunya tidak terhalangi. Gerakan jari serta suara kertas yang saling bergesekkan ketika berpindah halaman berhenti ketika matanya menangkap tulisan 'daftar isi'. Jemari telunjuknya berpindah tugas menjadi penunjuk tiap baris kata yang tercetak di sana.

"Mau belajar apa?" kata Sakura, memecah keheningan yang memang sudah berlangsung semenjak pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup.

"Dari bab awal," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, merasa sedikit aneh dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Mau belajar dari bab awal banget? Termasuk besaran dan satuan? Nggak perlu, lah. Besaran dan satuan kan materi fisika termudah di SMA," katanya. Ia membuka halaman di mana bab tentang besaran dan satuan dicetak untuk memastikan bahwa ingatannya tentang betapa mudahnya materi itu benar adanya.

Sasuke mendengus dan merotasikan kedua bola matanya. Kemudian berkata, "Dasar besar kepala. Materi mudah jangan disepelekan. Banyak kasus orang nggak bisa mengerjakan soal mudah karena selalu disepelekan."

Sebenarnya Sakura bingung juga apa yang mau dipelajari. Lagipula, materi ini sudah menjadi dasar semenjak belajar fisika di SMP. Tapi, benar juga apa kata Sasuke, materi mudah jangan disepelekan. Sakura mengendikkan bahunya. "Ya sudah. Gimana kalau kita tanya jawab aja?" tawarnya.

"Aa." Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Kamu dulu."

"Oke. Aku dikte soalnya."

"Hm."

Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ngingat pertanyaan seputar besaran dan satuan. Seingatnya hanya seputar besaran pokok, besaran turunan, satuan, dan dimensi. Ah, sepertinya ia sudah tau mau memberi soal apa.

"Tulis simbol arus listrik."

Sakura menekan ujung penanya kemudian menulis apa yang Sasuke minta. "Sudah."

"Di sampingnya, tulis dimensi panjang."

"Sip!" Tak butuh waktu sampai 2 detik hingga ia selesai.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia memikirkan pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Simbol kecepatan. Jangan pakai spasi setelah dimensi panjang," katanya dengan nada perintah.

"Ini soal apaan sih?" tanya Sakura bingung. Pasalnya, soal-soal yang Sasuke berikan terlalu mudah. Bukan begini seharusnya jika tujuan belajar sekarang adalah untuk menempuh ujian nasional.

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. "Tulis aja. Sudah?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahu lagi. "Sudah."

"Terakhir, tulis simbol energi dalam gas ideal, pakai spasi."

"Makin nggak jelas ah!" Nah, kan. Sekarang malah sedikit melenceng dari materi. Sejak kapan simbol energi dalam gas ideal ditanyakan ketika sedang membahas besaran dan satuan? Oh, sejak sekarang, tentu saja.

"Sudah belum?" Sasuke tak menanggapi protes dari Sakura. Seakan-akan protesnya hanya seperti angin lalu.

"Iya. Terus apa?" kata Sakura dengan nada tak sabar.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menatap wajah Sakura lurus-lurus. "Coba lihat lagi apa yang kamu tulis."

_I Lv U_

Mengerti apa maksudnya, Sakura bergumam, "Alay." Kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam buku.

.

**2\. Optika Fisis**

Sore tadi, Sakura baru saja membaca standar kelulusan fisika di mading tempat ia bimbingan belajar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat itu karena khawatir. Materinya sangat banyak, dan sebagian besar di antaranya adalah materi yang sudah ia lupakan semenjak tes untuk materi itu selesai. Pernah tahu siklus pelajar? Belajar, tes, lantas lupa. Nah, Sakura juga sering sekali mengalami siklus belajar yang satu itu.

Di perjalanan pulang, di dalam kereta, hal itu terus menghantui pikirannya. Kemudian kegusarannya berlabuh pada kelulusan. Jika ia tak mampu memenuhi standar kelulusan, bahkan ketika melihatnya saja sudah ngeri sendiri, ia tahu ia tak mungkin bisa lulus. _Takut tidak lulus. Takut tidak lulus. Takut tidak lulus. _Ia membatin berkali-kali hingga terlalu sibuk untuk bicara satu patah kata pun.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Sakura. Gadis itu terlalu tenang, dan itu sungguh aneh di matanya. Ralat, bukan tenang, tetapi pasif. Karena dari mimik mukanya saja sudah kelihatan tidak tenang.

"Sasuke-kun, punya contoh soal tentang cincin Newton, nggak?" kata Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke. Cincin Newton adalah salah satu materi yang membuatnya bingung. Setelah membaca SKL tadi, ia langsung membuka buku sebelum bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi.

Meski pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Sasuke tahu apa penyebab Sakura kelihatan gusar. Pasti karena UN.

"Nggak," jawab Sasuke ringan.

Kedua tangan Sakura bergerak gelisah di atas lututnya. "Duh, gimana ya? Aku takut materi ini keluar di soal UN tahun sekarang. Aku cari soal tentang cincin Newton, tapi jaraaaaang banget. Nggak ada malah."

"Memangnya ada di SKL? Biasanya optika fisis hanya tentang difraksi cahaya. Itu banyak contoh soalnya." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan berdasarkan pengalamannya mengerjakan soal latihan selama ini. Cincin Newton memang tidak pernah keluar di soal manapun.

"Ya aku khawatir aja. Dengar-dengar 'kan UN tahun ini kesulitannya naik 1 level." Wajah Sakura terlihat semakin panik perlahan tapi pasti. Ia semakin frustasi jika mengingat lagi tingkat kesulitan UN yang naik 1 level.

"Cincin Newton jangan jadi pikiran." Sasuke menepuk bahu Sakura, menenangkan secara fisik maupun lisan. Sakura tidak seharusnya frustasi seperti ini. Itu akan memperburuk jalan pikiran dan merusak fokus untuk menghadapi UN nanti.

Tangan Sakura mengepal. Ia memutar leher ke arah samping untuk menghadap Sasuke. "Nggak bisa! Kenapa kamu bisa santai gitu, sih?" katanya.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu kemudian mendekati telinga Sakura. Ia berbisik, "Karena aku akan kasih cincin nikah untuk kamu nantinya."

Sakura segera menarik mundur kepalanya. Demi apapun, di tempat umum begini dan di saat ia frustasi pun Sasuke masih bisa melempar gombal! Ia merasa Sasuke mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika tadi ada yang mendengar selain Sakura?

"Ng-nggak nyambung!" kata Sakura keras-keras. Sontak pusat perhatian di dalam gerbong kereta itu tertuju padanya. Heh, jadi yang mempermalukan diri sendiri itu siapa?

.

**3\. Bunyi**

Sakura mencoret sebuah tanda X besar di dalam buku catatannya. Berkali-kali ia menghitung, yang didapatnya selalu angka jelek dan tidak ada di opsi. Rasanya kesal setengah mati. Ia ingin melempar semua alat tulisnya saja rasanya. Kepalanya sudah sangat pusing karena organ di dalamnya sudah dipekerjakan untuk menghitung kumpulan angka jelek untuk dibagi. Menghasilkan beberapa angka di belakang tanda koma. Dan setelah selesai, opsinya malah tidak ada!

Ini sebenarnya yang salah apa? Cara menghitungnya, konsentrasinya, atau apa? Ia meneguk air putih dari dalam gelas yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Kemudian ia taruh gelas itu dengan sedikit tekanan hingga menimbulkan suara dentuman. Matanya menyipit ke arah catatan yang terlihat dari celah-celah tanda X yang ia buat tadi. Sepertinya ... rumusnya yang salah.

"Arrgghh! Aku masih sering keliru kalau ngerjain soal tentang efek Doppler. Aku tau sih rumusnya, sudah di luar kepala banget, malah! Frekuensi pendengar sama dengan frekuensi sumber dikali cepat rambat bunyi plus atau minus kecepatan pendengar dibagi cepat rambat bunyi minus atau plus kecepatan sumber. Singkatnya, fp = fs v + atau - vp / v - atau + vs, kan? Itu aja ingatnya. Sering lupa kalau vp-nya plus itu pendengarnya mendekat atau menjauh, dan vs-nya minus itu sumber diam atau apalah," keluhnya panjang lebar. Pena di tangannya nyaris retak karena berada di dalam genggaman tangan Sakura yang sedang kesal.

Sasuke menghentikan gerak alat tulisnya. Ia mengangkat dagu dan menatap ke arah Sakura. "Kalau pendengar mendekat, berarti vp-nya plus karena hasilnya, frekuensi pendengar, harus bernilai besar. Kalau sumber mendekat, berarti vs-nya minus karena hasilnya harus berharga kecil," katanya.

Mata Sakura mengerjap. "Eh, apa? Duh, aku pusing! Pelan-pelan ngomongnya!" Dengan sigap ia meraih penanya lagi, hendak menulis catatan kecil sebagai pengingat.

Sasuke mendengus. "Gini aja, itu bisa ditentuin dari ekspresi wajah kamu."

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi semakin dalam. Di tangannya sudah ada _smartphone_. Ia membuka _browser _dan mengetik sesuatu setelah memilih opsi 'gambar' di _search engine. _

"Analogikan kalau S itu setan. Kalau setan mendekat," Sasuke mendekatkan layar ponselnya—yang mana sudah muncul gambar hantu perempuan—tepat ke depan wajah Sakura. Sakura memekik dan mendorong tangan Sasuke jauh dari wajahnya, "kamu bakal ketakutan. Berarti, kalau setan alias sumber mendekat itu minus."

Sakura mengatur napasnya yang mulai terputus-putus. "Oke, oke! Aku ngerti. SEKARANG _CLOSE _GAMBAR SETANNYA, SASUKE-KUN!" bentaknya keras sembari menutup matanya.

Sasuke terkekeh, kemudian menuruti permintaan Sakura. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, lantas ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan.

Merasa ada kulit yang menyentuh dahinya, Sakura membuka mata dan tersentak ketika menyadari wajah Sasuke sudah sedekat itu dengan wajahnya. "Se-sekarang mau apa?!"

"Aku belum kasih tau kamu cara menentukan plus atau minusnya P. Anggap aja P itu pacar. Kalau pacar mendekat," Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura dan segera menarik diri untuk melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan pacarnya, "kamu bakal merona dan senyum malu-malu. Nah, berarti, kalau pacar alias pendengar mendekat itu plus. Inget aja kalau kamu ketakutan berarti minus, sementara kalau kamu merona dan senyum malu-malu itu plus."

Sakura segera menarik tubuhnya jauh-jauh. "A-apaan sih!" cercanya. Padahal pipinya sudah memunculkan tanda bahwa vp-nya plus.

.

**4\. Energi**

Mentang-mentang akan menghadapi ujian nasional, kencan pun harus bersifat edukasi. Jadi, di sinilah mereka berdiri, di dalam sebuah gedung yang bertajuk Pusat Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi. Di sana terdapat banyak sekali alat peraga dan model hukum fisika. Pusat IPTEK ini adalah salah satu upaya bagus untuk menanamkan pada orang-orang bahwa fisika itu tidak selamanya membuat pusing, tetapi bisa menjadi menyenangkan juga.

Salah satunya adalah sepeda gantung. Lintasan sepeda ini hanyalah seutas tali berdiameter 10 sentimeter yang berada sekitar 5 meter di atas tanah. Menariknya, jika dinaiki tidak akan membuat jatuh karena di bawahnya terdapat beban keseimbangan. Setelah mengetahui teorinya, Sakura jadi malu sendiri mengingat betapa heboh dirinya saat menaiki sepeda itu. Rasanya ia ingin menepuk dahinya keras-keras atas perilaku memalukannya.

Selain yang membuatnya malu, ada juga alat peraga yang disukai Sakura. Ia suka ketika dirinya dan Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil berkonsep kaleidoskop, berbentuk prisma segitiga dengan cermin di setiap dindingnya. Meski terlihat konyol dengan refleksi tak terbatas yang muncul, tetapi ia tetap menyukainya. Rasanya unik.

Kemudian ada alat lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Benda itu tak berhenti bergerak semenjak ia datang hingga sekarang, sepertinya. Ia mendekati alat itu dan membaca sebuah keterangan bertuliskan '_swinging stick, _benda yang bergerak abadi'. Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. _Memangnya bisa?_ batinnya.

Merasakan eksistensi Sasuke di sampingnya, ia bertanya, "Cara kerja benda yang bergerak abadi itu gimana sih?"

Sasuke menautkan alis, turut bingung. Kemudian tautan alisnya terlepas ketika ia menelurusi arah pandang Sakura. "Nggak tau."

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Bilang gak tau karena males jelasin kan? Huu dasar pelit ilmu." Kakinya menggertak ke lantai.

"Bukan gitu, Sakura."

"Bohong!"

Tidak, tidak. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbohong. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu cara kerjanya seperti apa. Hukum kekekalan energi, barangkali? Bisa jadi, mengingat pergerakkan benda-benda itu bersifat kekal. Tetapi, entahlah. Ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara memaparkannya pada Sakura karena yang ia ketahui hanya sebatas hukumnya saja, itupun hanya berupa tebakan. Namun, sepertinya ia tahu sesuatu yang bisa ia paparkan ...

"Energi yang bekerja pada benda itu," jari telunjuknya berdireksi ke _swinging stick_, "sama seperti energi yang bekerja di jantung."

"Jantung? Energi ... maksudnya ATP? Kok jadi ke biologi, sih?"

"Banyak tanya. Sama di sini artinya bukan bentuk energinya yang sama, tapi kedua energi itu punya satu kesamaan." Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawa yang sudah bermuara di tenggorokannya.

"Oh ya? Apa kesamaannya? Tapi 'kan jantung nggak bisa berdetak secara abadi," kata Sakura. Wajahnya sepolos anak kecil yang serba ingin tahu.

"Kalau mencintai kamu secara abadi, bisa."

Kepolosan di wajahnya meluntur. Detak jantung Sakura nyaris berhenti. Karena berkonstraksi untuk mencintai Sasuke secara abadi juga, barangkali?

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang." Terdengar suara dari belakang mereka. Keduanya sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itu adalah pengunjung lain yang kira-kira berumur sama dengan guru mereka di sekolah.

"A-ayo, Sasuke-kun." Rasa malu menyergapi dan membuat mereka melangkahkan kaki menjauh.

.

**5\. Momen Inersia**

"Sasuke-kun, sudah hafal rumus mencari momen inersia untuk berbagai bentuk benda?" Sakura menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya ke dalam laci di bawah meja.

Sasuke menggeleng dan mengangkat wajah dari buku. "Belum begitu hafal. Masih sering tertukar rumus tiap bendanya."

"Hmmm. Tes aku dong, sekalian kamu menghafal juga. Hari ini 'kan ada tes hasil pemantapan tentang itu." Sakura menarik buku Sasuke dan menutupnya. Sementara Sasuke diam saja.

"Oke."

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar persetujuan dari Sasuke. Kemudian ia membuka jemarinya. "Kalau letak sumbu putar batang ada di tengah-tengah, maka rumusnya 1/12 m t kuadrat. Kalau letak sumbu putarnya pada salah satu ujung, maka rumusnya 1/3 m t kuadrat." Dua jarinya tertutup seiring dengan 2 hafalan yang sudah ia sebutkan.

"Terus?"

"Rumus katrol 1/2 m r kuadrat, cincin m r kuadrat, bola berongga 2/3 m r kuadrat, dan bola pejal 2/5 m r kuadrat." Sakura melipat 3 jari di tangan kanan serta satu jari di tangan kiri. "Yeay, hafal!" serunya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ide iseng muncul lagi di benaknya. "Kalau momen inersia di hati kamu gimana?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum menyebalkan ketika melempar umpan gombalnya. Niatnya sih mau membuat Sakura tersipu. Tetapi, sepertinya gagal. Nyatanya wajah Sakura sungguh-sungguh terlihat percaya diri. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman mantap, bukan jenis senyum yang ditahan karena malu.

"Kalau itu sih 12/12, 3/3, 2/2, 5/5. Hitungannya penuh, penuh karena kamu," kata Sakura tanpa beban. Bibirnya menyeringai.

_Memangnya kamu doang yang bisa gombal pakai fisika?_ Sakura membatin. Ia menarik kulit di bagian bawah mata lantas menjulurkan lidah meledek. "Wlee."

Sasuke gagal. Ia membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan kedutan di kedua sudut bibirnya. Pipinya terasa memanas, takut-takut ada warna merah yang menjalar di sana. Huh, malah senjata makan tuan jadinya.

.

**6\. Listrik Statis**

"Sasuke-kun, kerjain soal tentang listrik statis, yuk! Nanti kita saling periksa pekerjaan kita," ajak Sakura.

"Kenapa listrik statis?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. "Masih hangat. Guru Kakashi 'kan baru kasih materinya tadi. Ayo dooong!" bujuk Sakura. Ia sengaja membuka buku Sasuke di halaman yang berisikan soal latihan tentang listrik statis.

"Oke, oke."

"Nah, begitu dong!"

Sakura dan Sasuke pun mengerjakan beberapa soal yang ada. Sakura sengaja menulis cara ia mengerjakan secara terperinci, agar jika nanti ada yang salah, Sasuke bisa lebih mudah mengoreksinya. Sasuke juga sepertinya sama, tetapi ada bedanya sedikit. Sakura menulis apa yang diketahui dan ditanyakan, sementara Sasuke hanya menulis penyelesaiannya saja.

Mereka sudah 2 kali bertukar buku. Kesalahan Sakura ada 2, sementara kesalahan Sasuke ada 3. Sakura bersorak senang karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengalahkan Sasuke di bidang pelajaran.

"Belajar tentang listrik statis kayaknya sampai sini aja, deh. Aku sudah banyak ngerti. Lagipula materinya gampang," kata Sakura beberapa menit setelahnya.

"Yakin?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sedikit keki dikalahkan Sakura, dan malah jadi berpikir Sakura ingin berhenti belajar karena berhasil mengalahkannya.

"Yakin, tes aja. Kasih soal yang paling susah sekalian," tantang Sakura.

Sasuke membuka bukunya untuk mencari referensi. Kemudian ia menemukan satu soal yang menurutnya tepat. Ia pastikan Sakura tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

"Dua buah muatan berada di dalam satu garis dengan panjang satu meter. Masing-masing besar muatannya adalah 28 mikro Coulomb dan 23 mikro Coulomb."

Sakura segera mencatat hal-hal yang diketahui dari soal. "Sebentar, aku buat sketsa muatan arah kuat medan listrik dulu," tundanya. "Eh, itu muatannya gak terlalu besar?"

"Kamu sendiri yang minta soal susah. Lagian itu tanggal lahir kita."

Sakura tersenyum kecil mengetahui Sasuke menggunakan tanggal lahir mereka. "Oh ... Pertanyaannya?"

Sasuke menyeringai. Sayangnya Sakura mengabaikan tanda bahaya yang satu itu. "Hitunglah kuat medan listrik yang menyerang jantungku saat aku berdekatan denganmu."

Sakura menarikan pena di tangannya lagi. Ia menulis apa yang ditanyakan sembari mengulang kata-kata Sasuke sebagai upaya untuk memperkuat daya ingat. "Hitunglah kuat medan listrik yang menyerang jantu—eh apa?!"

Kali ini, Sasuke menang lagi.

.

**7\. Hukum Newton**

Hatake Kakashi menggambar sebuah lingkaran dengan sebuah titik pusat. Ia menggambar sebuah benda kotak di puncak lingkarannya. Benda itu dilengkapi dengan garis gaya normal dan gaya berat yang menuju pusat lingkaran. "Di dalam gerak melingkar beraturan, gaya normal benda selalu menuju ke pusat lingkaran di manapun letak benda itu. Mau di bawah, atas, ataupun samping, semuanya sama," Kakashi menjelaskan.

Pandangan Sakura tak terputus dari papan tulis. Ia sedikit menyikut Sasuke kemudian berkata, "Oh, pantesan aku ingin berada di samping Sasuke-kun terus di manapun posisi aku. Gaya normal di tubuhku selalu menuju ke pusat duniaku, sih."

Kaki Sasuke yang tadinya bertumpu pada tumpuan di bawah meja tiba-tiba turun ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara tumbuk yang cukup keras. "Itu beda perkara," elaknya. Kemudian ia mengulum bibir untuk menahan senyumnya. Sakura juga sama, tetapi ia sedang menahan tawanya.

Hei, sepertinya Sakura sudah tertular virus gombal dan formula cintanya.

.

**8\. Relativitas Khusus**

_Teori relativitas khusus Einstein terdiri dari 2 postulat._

_Postulat Pertama: Hukum-hukum fisika bersifat tidak berubah di dalam kerangka acuan inersia dengan kecepatan tetap._

_Postulat kedua: Kelajuan cahaya adalah sama bagi seluruh pengamat, tidak bergantung pada gerak sumber cahaya ataupun pengamat. Namun, kelajuan pengamat tidak bersifat sama bagi kelajuan cahaya itu sendiri._

_Kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik dari kedua postulat Einstein ini yaitu kecepatan, panjang benda, waktu, dan massa benda bersifat relatif._

Sakura mengangkat pandangan dari bukunya. Ia baru selesai membaca sampai postulat Einstein, tetapi rasanya sudah ada hal yang perlu didiskusikan. "Jadi, semua yang bisa dihitung itu bersifat relatif, ya?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Semua? Coba aku lihat bukunya," katanya. Tangannya meraih buku yang dipegang Sakura dan membaca materi yang dicetak di sana.

"Ada yang nggak relatif," kata Sasuke setelah menutup buku.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. Jelas-jelas di buku tertulis semua yang bisa dihitung pasti bersifat relatif. "Loh? Selain kecepatan, panjang benda, waktu, dan massa benda, memangnya apa lagi?" protesnya.

"Ada."

"Ya, apa?" Sakura mulai gemas karena Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya. Menyebalkan!

"Cinta aku pada kamu. Itu bukan relatif, tapi mutlak."

Mulut Sakura terbuka. Warna selain kuning langsat mewarnai pipinya. "Mulai deh gombalnya!" katanya.

Sasuke mendengus. Bahunya sedikit bergetar. Sasuke sedang tertawa. Di mata Sakura, cara tertawa Sasuke memang aneh. Terlalu jaga imej.

Sakura segera mengendalikan diri dari rasa malunya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika ada sepintas ide melesat di benaknya. Ia juga bisa. "Eh, memangnya cinta bisa dihitung? Bahkan kalkulator aja nggak sanggup hitung cinta aku pada kamu," katanya sembari tersenyum manis.

Sasuke menyembunyikan rasa aneh di dadanya dengan cara mengangkat tangan dan menyentil dahi lebar Sakura. "Mulai deh gombalnya," katanya mengikuti kata-kata Sakura tadi.

.

.

**Selesai**

.

.

a/n:

Oke, anggap aja Sasusaku mau UN juga jadi belajar materi fisikanya campur dari kelas 10 sampe kelas 12 :P Oh iya, buat rekan-rekan seangkatan yang baru UN, semoga sukses ke depannya! Semoga angkatan kita lulus semua, Aamiin :'))

Itu yang setan mendekat pacar mendekat mungkin ada yang udah tau? Tau itu dari guru sih hahags tapi sisanya pikiran sendiri kok :3

Sorry for alay-ness. Hahahahaha. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)

Daffofila


End file.
